So Into You
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE!]A small collection of drabbles and songfics of our two special lovers on their honeymoon. [Seto x Serenity]
1. Just You and Me

So into You

Rating:TGenre:Romance

Summary: A small collection of drabbles and songfics of our two special lovers on their honeymoon. Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or "So into You" by Fabulous

Chapter One: Just You and Me

"Seto, you still haven't told me where we're going!" said an excited Serenity sitting next newlywed husband.

"It's a surprise, don't worry you'll like it" he said holding her hand looking the window of his private plane.

For you see, it was only hours ago that they had gotten married after two years of dating. She was the one who melted the ice around his heart. She completed him as he did her. Despite the hard times where her brother didn't want them together, they still stood strong, only making their love stronger. It was a two months ago that he proposed to her in the same spot where they shared their first kiss. Now they were on his luxurious private plane on the start of their honeymoon.

"We'll be landing soon" whispered Kaiba in her ear, feeling his hot breath on her skin which she loved.

"I can't wait to see this surprise"

"Well you're going to see it right now because we'll be getting off in a few minutes"

The plane began to descend which soon landed in a private airport for special VIP clients like himself .Seto placed blind folders over Serenity's eyes so she wouldn't ruin her surprise as he led her to the limo where they finally reached their long awaited destination.

"Can I see it now?" she said trying to contain her excitement.

"Yep" he replied taking off her blind folders standing behind with his arms around her petite waist.

She stood stunned as she could hardly believe what was in front of her. It was a small yet luxurious villa by a nearby waterfall and inches away from the beach where the beautiful crystallized ocean water touched the white sand. It was simply amazing.

_**I can't really explain it**_

**_I'm so into you now_**

_**I wanna be more than a friend to you now**_

_**When they ask, I mention my baby girl in the interviews now**_

**_And I don't bring the problems from the 90s and the 2 thou_**

_**There's no reason to have a friend or two now**_

_**Cuz the kids ready to tell you how he feel and a few vows**_

_**Maybe I speak in general now**_

"You did all this for me?" she asked, turning to Seto.

"Yeah…because you're worth it, I love you Serenity" he said.

"Oh Seto, thank you so much, I love you so much" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Once they finally broke apart, he carried her bridal style to the villa.

_**But girl, imma do whatever just to keep a grin on u now**_

_**Where I roll, they wear bikinis in the winter too now**_

_**What you think about tan lines on the skin of you now?**_

**_Why wouldn't I wanna spend a few thou_**

_**On fifth ave, shopping sprees and them dinners to chow**_

_**As long as when I slide up in you, you growl**_

_**And any dude with you, he better be a king to you now**_

**_And I ain't jealous, it's the principle now_**

**_I'm so into you_**

When they enter the villa, she thought she would only see in her dream that's when it hit her, everything is real. She really did have someone who cared for her deeply. That would give her the love she desired as she would give to him.

**_I really like what you've done to me_**

_**I can't really explain it**_

_**I'm so into you**_

_**I really like what you've done to me**_

_**I can't really explain it**_

_**I'm so into you**_

Once they entered their temporary home, he could see the happiness in her eyes and she deserved it all. She never asked for anything but his love. She wasn't a gold digger just after his wealth and fame but she fell in love with him…his true self. He would make all her dreams come…always.

_**Come on ma**_

**_It's more than a flashing_**

_**I woulda traded it all in orderly fashion**_

_**My billa in Florida we crashing**_

_**Just off the shore so you can hear when the water be splashing**_

_**The Drop top 3 in the quota we dashing**_

_**Flawless diamonds in the water we flashing**_

_**The money we oughta be stashing**_

_**I make sure ever quarter be cashed in**_

It almost looked like a mansion when they got inside. Marble graced the floors and the beautiful green island style kitchen. The view of the waterfall was breath taking but the one thing that caught her eye the most was the snow white satin bed with a net draping over. It was magnificent.

**_I can't really explain it_**

**_My friends be thinking I'm slipping_**

**_These girls be thinking I'm tripping_**

_**What kinda weed u be smoking**_

_**What typa drinks u be sipping**_

_**Sweet thing just to think of you dipping**_

_**Would have me with the blue so hard**_

_**You would think I was crimping**_

_**Now you relaxing in the Benz**_

_**Credit cards are no limits**_

**_So u don't worry about maxing when u spends_**

_**But since u been asking about the friends**_

**_How'd u like it if both our names had Jackson on the ends_**

"I was hoping you like it" said Kaiba with a smirk.

"It's…beautiful"

"Just like you" he said and kissed her cheek.

_**I really like what you've done to me**_

_**I can't really explain it**_

_**I'm so into you**_

_**I really like what you've done to me**_

_**I can't really explain it**_

_**I'm so into you**_

"This is going to be our home for the next couple of weeks" he whispered in her ear.

"This big place all to ourselves…I can just imagine all the things we can do" she said wrapping her arms around his waist, touching his butt.

"You know when you're alone you can be such a naughty girl" said Seto with a smirk.

"Only when I'm with you"

**_I don't wanna trip, but the truth is_**

_**Girl the way you cook a steak**_

_**Remind me of them trips to Roofchris**_

_**U love my smile, no matter how chipped my tooth is**_

**_With you it ain't because my whips is ruthless_**

_**So sit on chrome, dip the deuces**_

**_And you ain't flattered by Canary's and VS dip tay seuces_**

_**All the ballers look dumb when they press you**_

**_Five and sixes, you don't let them kinda impress you_**

_**Even though I was so unsuccessful**_

_**Being a player was becoming too stressful**_

_**But ever since, this superwoman has come to my rescue**_

**_My winter's been wonderful, my summer's been special_**

**_That's why the same bar while the villa been painted_**

_**Just so we can really get acquainted**_

**_The love is real, there's no way you can feel like it's tainted_**

**_But I can't really explain it, yeah_**

"So what do you say we get this honeymoon started" said Kaiba

"What a great idea" said Serenity in a seductive tone. They both shared a passionate kiss that seemed like it lasted for hours until they finally broke apart for air.

"I love you Seto Kaiba"

"I love you too…Serenity Kaiba"

**_I really like what you've done to me_**

**_I can't really explain it_**

**_I'm so into you_**

**_I really like what you've done to me_**

**_I can't really explain it_**

**_I'm so into you_**

**_I really like what you've done to me_**

**_I can't really explain it_**

**_I'm so into you_**

**_I really like what you've done to me_**

**_I can't really explain it_**

**_I'm so into you_**

_**Ohhhh, no no no no nooooo**_

_**Ooooohhhh no no**_

_**So into you**_

Well…you can guess what next, right?


	2. Sunest and Kisses

So into You

Rating:T Genre:Romance

Summary: A small collection of drabbles and songfics of our two special lovers on their honeymoon. Seto x Serenity

Chapter 2: Sunset and Kisses

"Isn't it beautiful, Seto?"

"Yeah…it really is"

They both were sitting on the beach, feeling the water rise to their feet by the shore, holding each other in their embrace while watching the breath taking view of the sunset as the gentle winds blew. It was perfect.

"I never thought I would see a place like this, I guess both my dreams came true" she said.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Coming here...and having you"

He flashed one of his rare smiles that only her and his brother would see and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm happy I can make your dreams come true"

"Seto can I ask you a question?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Anything"

"Why did you choose me when you could've had and girl you wanted…why me?"

"…Well it's different things about you, the way you can find the good in anyone, the way your hair glistens in the sun…the way your neck tastes when I kiss it" he whispered beginning to nibble on her swan like neck.

"Seto" she moaned.

"Or maybe it's your lips" he said as he kissed her passionately, tongues exploring each other's mouths finally breaking apart for air.

"…Or maybe it's just you" he said in a husky

"Good answer" she said in a seductive voice.

"Now what about me? If I remember correctly you had two boys around namely shark head and dice boy who were crazy about you so why pick me, a cold hearted CEO? asked Seto.

"Well…there's the way I can stare into your eyes, I feel like I looking at the ocean in front of us, then there's the person I found under that cold persona whose not as cold as the world puts him off to be…then of course you really cute butt which always helps" she said with a smirk.

"I'm happy you like" he said with his famous smirk.

"What do you say we head back"

"Sure"

They stood up and walked along the beach, leaving footprints in the sand to their villa while holding each other's hand, wishing this moment in time would never end.

* * *

**Ok here's another drabble. 2 (or 3 if I can think of one) chapters left. Please Review!**


	3. Sweet Lullaby

So into You

Rating:T Genre:Romance

Summary: A small collection of drabbles and songfics of our two special lovers on their honeymoon. Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or "Heaven" by DJ Sammy

Chapter 3: Sweet Lullaby

It was now morning as the sun glistened in their room as Serenity awoke from her slumber. She had opened her eyes to see the beautiful view of the waterfall, happy to know she wasn't dreaming up this place after all. The birds were chirping outside with the blue sky. It was another day in their own paradise.

Serenity turned over to see her husband still sound asleep. She got up slightly to see Seto's face. He looked like an angel when he was asleep so peaceful and tranquil, just like this island. He was breathing softly as his chest slightly rose up and down. She softly moved the few strands of his chestnut hair from his eyes, careful not to wake up. She leaned over him, continuing to watch him in his peaceful state. It was then she began to softly sing…

_**Oh, thinkin' about our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now,  
You keep me comin' back for more**_

It was the song she would always to sing to him, the one that he loved so much. He would always fall asleep during it but he would always want to hear the whole song. She always called it his lullaby. The only thing that can smooth the mighty dragon into a peaceful sleep.

_**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**_

He would always ask her to sing that song, she had a voice that made even the angels above cry out in joy. Her sweet voice would make all the rage in his heart seem to fade away even if for a second. It gave him peace of mind…only one of the many things that made him fall in love with her.

_**Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feelin down  
Now nothin' could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way**_

_**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**_

_**I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
I'll be standin' there by you**_

_**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

_**And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, oh...**_

_**oh ohhhhhhhhh, oh  
We're in heaven...**_

"I love you Seto" she whispered in his ear. She saw his eyes begin to slowly open and he laid on his back to face his angel and smiled.

"Would you sing that song for me…just one more time" he asked softly as her hands ran through his chestnut locks.

"…Sure" she said as she began to sing another heavenly melody.

* * *

**Ok I have to say this is my favorite by far! Especially because I really like this song (the piano version). PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. More Than Words

So into You

Rating:T Genre:Romance

Summary: A small collection of drabbles and songfics of our two special lovers on their honeymoon. Seto x Serenity

Chapter 4: More Then Words

Three days had past since they arrived in their heavenly paradise. Every moment they spent with each other, everything seemed so surreal but then…isn't that what paradise is, a dream, well it was to them. No one could ruin what they had. They were in their own world where they could love each other freely. Seto and Serenity were walking down a trail hand in hand, admiring the beauty nature around them. It was quiet until they came across the subtle sounds of the magnificent waterfall they had seen from their villa. They decided to rest and sit upon a few smooth rocks near the water, holding each other in their embrace.

"It's amazing isn't it? How this place seems like a fantasy?" said Serenity that was slightly above a whisper.

"Yeah…it's beautiful" he replied.

"It's because of you that I get to see it"

"But it's because of you, I can allow myself to enjoy such a place, before I would've never come to this place and just be cold and be alone…thanks to you I can find happiness" he said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy I can do that for you…I have something for you"

"Really" he said with a confused look on his face.

She smiled and pulled a small box our of her pant's pocket. When she opened, it contained a silver, diamond incrusted necklace with a dragon pendant. In the dragon it had a small message.

'_**Aishiteru, my blue dragon'**_

"This way, no matter what happens…you know I'll always be with you" she said with a sweet smile.

"I love it…it mean a lot to you" he said. _'It means more than any words you can say'_ he thought.

She put it around his neck where it shined beautifully against the sun. A true reflection of himself.

"I love you Serenity"

"I love you too…my blue dragon"

Their lips met, as passion filled their hearts, strengthen their sweet kiss. No matter what, she would always be by him as he will be by her. This necklace was more then a simple gift…it was a symbol of their love. It meant more than any words they could say.

'_I'll always be with you…my blue dragon'_

_

* * *

_

**Ok another chappie down only one more left, if you REALLY like I may add another one but so far there's only one chapter left and it's really romantic and based on one of my favorite songs. Until the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	5. Suteki Da Ne

So Into You

Rating:T Genre:Romance

Summary: A small collection of drabbles and songfics of our two special lovers on their honeymoon. Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the lyrics to "Suteki Da Ne"

Chapter 5: Isn't it Beautiful

Another day ends and night fall covers the sky. Another day in the arms of someone you love, in your own paradise. Serenity swam like a graceful mermaid, dressed a white bikini in the small as the moon reflected its harmonious glow over the water waiting for her love. After she swam for a few, she leaned against the ground, looking up at the moon from the crystal waters. The moonlight reflected from her beautiful hazel eyes, her hair drenched. That's when a familiar song came to her.

' _kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_

_oyoida kokoro_

_kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

_hazunda koe '_

She sang it softly to herself remembering it from her and Seto's first date. It had become her favorite song that she had loved so much. Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her only to see her husband, Seto behind her.

"What were you doing?" he asked still holding her.

"Swimming under the moonlight…waiting for you" she said softly.

"Well do you mind if I join you under this beautiful night"

"I would love that" she said moving to the side so he could get into the water. She swam farther out pulling him out with her. The light reflecting out the water made the atmosphere irresistible, seeing the light on their faces. Serenity thought about the song once again and it related to them so well.

_**tsuki ga yureru kagami ni**_

_**furueta kokoro**_

_**hoshi ga nagare koboreta**_

_**yawarakai namida**_

They leaned in and their lips met. As passion ran through their bodies, their tongues danced in their mouth, enjoying the sweet sensation. She placed her arm around his neck, running her hands through his chestnut locks while her other hand ran down his toned chest down to his remarkable abs. His arms went around her petite waist with one hand touching her firm buttocks. A grin formed on her lips as she broke away from their kiss for some air still a little dazed.

_**suteki da ne**_

_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara**_

_**ikitai yo**_

_**KIMI no machi ie ude no naka**_

"You naughty boy, touching my butt like that" she said slyly.

"Well I thought naughty _girls_ such as yourself like that" said Seto with a smirk with his hand still in the same spot.

"We do, very much"

"You know I heard they like" he said in a husky voice.

"What's that?"

"This" he said pulling her into another heated kiss. This was their love. Unimaginable. Untamable and certainly unpredictable and they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**sono kao**_

_**sotto furete**_

_**asa ni tokeru**_

**_yumemiru…_**

**_-_**

_Isn't love beautiful?_

_

* * *

_

**Alright, this is the last chapter and I didn't think this is a great ending but it's ok but maybe you guys will like it. I'm so happy you guys like it so much. I'm flattered : ) Oh and here are the english translations to the lyrics and once again I do not own them:**

_The wind, like a heart that swamm in the accumlated words  
The clouds, a voice that was shot into holding furture_

_The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror  
The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream_

_Isn't it beautiful, to walk togehter in each others hands  
I do so want to go  
To your city, your house, into your arms_

_That face  
A soft touch  
Dissolving into morning  
I dream_

**Ok I hope you enjoyed the fic, to all my reviwers! I luv you all and you're my biggest motivation. Until the next fic. PLEASE REVIEW.**_  
_


End file.
